


the 5th Koenig

by Sadboi_loki



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, Protective Leo Fitz, Protective Melinda May, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Skye | Daisy Johnson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadboi_loki/pseuds/Sadboi_loki
Summary: (I'm really bad at summaries don't judge the fic based on the quality of this)The daughter of idiot conspiracy theorist, Thurston Koenig, has been practically alone her whole life. But she gets relocated to the S.H.I.E.L.D base, she has never felt more alone, until...[





	the 5th Koenig

It had been 2 weeks, 4 days, and 6 hours since thirteen year old Carter Karma Phoenix Koenig-Lopez (Her parents were hippies) had been in a room with another person.  
She didn't mind, it had been like this since she was 4, when her auntie L.T. had taken (rescued) her from her father, Thurston.  
Now, she lived in a S.H.I.E.L.D. safe house. She was always alone save for the occasional visit from one of her uncles or an agent who needs to disappear. 

While Carter might usually be found trying to beat up a punching bag, today was one of her 'off days', she was currently in the basement watching sorority massacre two. Suddenly someone burst through the door. It was her aunt, L.T. Koenig. Carter stood up, she could tell the woman was tense. L.T. ran forward and she grabbed Carter's arm and ran up the stairs they were about to go out the front door when Carter commanded her aunt to stop. 

She didn't, Carter pulled her off route and ran toward the living room, taking a coat off of the couch. _Then_ they ran out the front door.

There were helicopters crowded in the sky surrounding the house. "What's going on?" the child yelled over the roaring of the engines. 

"I'll explain later, get in the plane!" L.T. responded making a shooing motion.

"Where is it?" she asked, looking around the empty front yard. 

L.T. put her index finger to her ear. "May I need you to open the ramp! Now!" and with that, L.T. picked up the young girl fireman style and ran into the surrounding forest.

"What the heck is g-" Carter stopped, in awe. "Oh my god! Is that the Bus?" She yelled to her aunt as she was carried into the plane.

L.T. put down the child once the ramp had closed. "What is going on? Why were all those helicopters around the house?" Carter asked.

"I can answer that." a voice from above answered. The girl craned her head to see- Phil Coulson director of S.H.I.E.L.D.! "Some crackpot conspiracy theorists from Ottawa hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. and released the locations of all the safe houses, including yours."

The man descended down the staircase to meet the pair. "Oh- where are my manners? I'm Phil." He said kindly.

"Oh- _I know_ who you are. I mean- how could I not!" Carter stammered. The man tilted his head. "M-My name is Carter!"

Phil extended his hand, Carter stared at it for.. too long, before realizing what she was supposed to do. She shook it, and prayed he didn't notice how sweaty her hands were.

She was in a daze.

"Carter are you alright?" L.T. asked.

Carter snapped out of it. "Oh- Uh yeah just a bit confused."

"Why?"

"It's just odd that the director is on the plane to pick one person up, last time I checked there was only one safe house occupied; mine."

L.T. and Coulson glanced at each other perplexed. "What do you mean 'last time I checked'? you don't have _any_ clearance." Phil asked slowly.

"W-wha-I-the- I meant last I heard." L.T.'s eyes bore into her soul. Carter gulped. "Okay! I check the database from time to time to make sure everything's alright!" Phil was aghast. "So let me get this straight- You _hack_ into our system to make sure we're secure... but don't tell us our system's hackable?"

"No! Your system is barely hackable, Ms.Johnson is a genius! Her coding language is so complex, and if I hadn't been learning it for five years I wouldn't have been able to 'check up' on you guys anymore! But I did my research before she was even on your radar, I thought she might be impo-" "Let me stop you right there" L.T. interrupted, "You are grounded forever. Is this how you expected to get into the Academy?" Phil stood there awkwardly. 

"You can ground me for as long as you want just don't send me to Thur-" 

"As soon as Coulson gets off of this plane we are too! And you are going on the first plane, train, boat, submarine- I don't care!- to Thurston's!"

"No! I'll do anything please!" Carter pleaded "I'll go into foster care! O-or i'll do a Natty Gann!" she was sobbing at this point.

"L.T. could we talk..." Phil said, the woman looked at him suspiciously, but nonetheless followed him into an area of the garage that was out of earshot.

The two conspired for what, to Carter felt like an eternity, but realistically was more like three minutes.

When they came back Carter let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding. "What's going on?" 

Phil smiled. "Carter, you have two options. You could live with your Father in Laredo, or you could live at HQ in DC."

"What."


End file.
